warframefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Update 8
__notoc__'Updates' are occasional patches and add-ons or removal of information and/or features of a game. The following updates are for Warframe Open Beta Version 8. Update 8.3.3 July 9, 2013 Forum Post * Fix for Roar only lasting for 4 seconds. * Fixed Exterminate missions indicating enemies remaining when none are left. * Updated Snipetron & Snipetron Vandal sound FX * Fix for Speed not making you jog faster Update 8.3.2 July 8, 2013 Forum Post * Fix for 's Shock "Power in Use" bug. * Fix for Dojos being unaccessible for new clans. * Fix Roar effects not appearing on client * Damage modifiers such as armor and headshots no longer unintentionally apply to shields. * No further Informer drones detected! Update 8.3.1 July 5, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *Vulkar Pack is now live! Get your snipin’ on in Grineer Style! *The Grineer Informers have arrived. Take ‘em out all weekend long! Changes: * 's Shield Polarize is now percentage-based instead of flat power (10/15/25/50)% * 's Overload DPS increased and casting time reduced. *Optimized network code for contact list to better handle large numbers of friends or clan-mates. *Improved handling of online status updates in congested network conditions (often related to contact-list size). *Tweaks to opacity of MiniMap. *Added FX to Roar. *Sound tweak to Bronco. Fixes: *Fixed for Grandmaster icon showing for all players if you backout of lobby. *Fixed Volt's shield – it now functions as intended which is to allow shots to fire through from Warframes with increased damage. *Fixed a number of general performance issues affecting very large clans. *Fix for cipher being unplayable with controller. *Fix for players being staggered in air, instead they are knocked down. *Various tweaks to Mag’s Pull. *A few sound ambiance tweaks, plus Aklato tweaks. *Fixed rank 0 fusion cores being a defense reward. *Fix for 's FX on clients. *Fix for 's Vortex killing friendlies if owner dies and respawns. *Fix for Radial Disarm being able to manipulate the “enemies remaining” in Exterminate missions. *Fix for size inconstancy in Mag’s Bullet Attractor. *Fix for Mag’s Pull not working as intended when client. *Fix for Snow Globe “Power in Use” bug. *Fix for Overload “Power in Use” bug. *Fix for ’s Venom “Power in Use” bug. Update 8.3 July 4, 2013 Forum Post Additions: *Added improved Solar Landmark system for Grandmasters. *Expanded animation library for the Grineer (combat and ambient animations) *MOTD now displayed in halls of the Dojo. *Added support for /invite in chat, and inviting people who aren't on your friends list or in your clan. *Added 2 options for consumable Fireworks items to the Market. *Added Red White & Blue color picker. *Added game invite and add friend options to chat user list context menu. User Found Additions: *Kogake slide attack is now a flying kick, the same one you may have noticed in the Tenno Reinforcement intro video on YouTube. Normal attack also includes an uppercut. *Machete has a new animation. *Void now has some new tile sets, more traps and lasers, also turrets in locker rooms. Changes: *Doubled the length of alerts for rare rewards. *Alert System 2.0 is live *Stalker Bow and Paris 3D draw sounds now have fire rate multiplier. *3D Sounds on Pistols and Sentinel now have proper mix effects. *Improved NPC awareness transfer across host migration. *Revised multiple melee weapon animations. *Improved enemy waypoints on minimap to show true location instead of next closest nav location. *Dojo pieces that are dead ends are marked as such. *Enemies that had had elemental immunities now take regular damage, with multiplied damage for weaknesses (fire and electricity). *Updated Warframe abilities to use energy color selected by player. **including Vauban's grenades, Loki's decoy, Ash Smoke Screen smoke, will have your energy color. *Grineer now play animation while activating security system, allowing slightly more time to interrupt. *Improved anti-cheat detection. *Replaced all known Corpus consoles with Grineer consoles in Grineer levels. *Made session join failures able to identify when the failure was because the session is full; hopefuly this will make losing a void key join race a little less magical. *Added missing sounds from Prime melee weapons (swoosh!). *Only enemies that see the player will activate panic buttons, preventing enemies in other zones hitting activating the alarms. *Reduced particle systems on some fog that were causing performance issues on low-end machines. *EDIT @ 8:24 PM Prova Weapon model updated. Warframe Buffs: * : forum link **Mag: Pull- Changed to pull all targets in front of the player. **Mag: Shield Polarize - Now radial instead of single target. Radial damage around enemy targets that suffer shield drain. **Mag: Bullet Attractor - Bullet attractors now become volatile when target dies before attractor is finished, these cause radial damage around the dead target.(needs more visual polish) * : forum link **Rhino: Iron Skin - 400,600,800,1200 damage caps. Removed timer. **Rhino Roar: NEW POWER: Radial damage buff for all players within range (10%,15%,25%,50%) **Rhino: Rhino Stomp - Rolled Radial blast and Rhino Stomp together. Rhino Stomp now does damage to enemies(150,300,500,700) * : forum link **Volt: Speed: Now a radial group buff, All Tenno in a radius around the caster will get a speed and melee weapon speed increase (speed, range, duration all increase with fusion level). Range (15,20,22,25) Speed (10%,15%,25%,50%) Duration (5,6,8,10). **Overload: Higher damage output during entire animation. **Shock: Has proper chaining, fusion now increases the number of chains and the radius it looks for further chaining targets. User Found Changes: *Sound changes: Gorgon, Lato, Aklato, Strun, Viper, Twin Viper, Snipetron, Bronco, Dual Bronco, Furis, Afuris, Latron Prime. Melee Charge attack seems to have a slightly different sound effect. *Ash's invisibility (Smoke Screen) will not render Ash completely invisible anymore, just like Loki's Invisibility. Ash will now have a white, ghostly model during cloak (color may also be affected by your energy color). This may affect its usefulness during duel. *You can now kneel and chill in dojo LOL. Also some minor color changes. *Railgun Moas will now knock you down instead of stagger you. *Infested Runners can knock you down when close enough while exploding, and stagger when they explode farther away. Fixes: *Fixed Defense Missions awarding level 0 Fusion Cores *Fixed Endless Defense missions that could be ended immediately upon host migration. *Fixed AI pathfinding reported in Grineer Boss room. *Fixed areas in Grineer maps that players could wall run out of the level. *Fixed edge case issue where objective marker would not clear upon completing Capture objective. *Fixed issue where some AI types could not be executed with stealth kills. *Fixed stealth attacks on Infested Chargers that failed to bring out melee weapon. *Fixed stealth attack kills not counting towards mission kill stats. *Fixed loot crate positions in Corpus Outpost hanger that were inside the floor. *Fixed loss of functionality when loading mods if user has significant amount in inventory. *Fixed missing sound effects for Fang and Ether Daggers slide attack. *Fixed all projectiles to accept energy color selection. *Fixed lag and FX issues when shooting through Volt’s shield. *Fixed ’s World on Fire ability not showing effects on enemies. *Fixed missing Loc strings observed in Orokin missions. *Fixed missing ragdoll events on Infested death animations. *Fixed missing Cronus charge attack sound. *Fixed idle animations that would move the player slightly when no weapons are equipped (Dojo). *Fixed mis-aligned muzzle flash on Burston weapon. *Fixed instances of inactive Corpus AI when spawned on centre platform of Outpost Defense. *Fixed some Defense text strings that would appear to clients in host’s language. *Fixed various Warframe abilities that were not working on Cryopod/Core. *Fixed issue where pending recipe list was falsely reporting to be empty. *Fixed various reported graphics clipping and z-fighting issues. *Fixed Vortex instantly killing enemies in certain cases. *Fixed ragdolls being destroyed when held in a Vortex for too long (more than 15 seconds). *Fixed various lightmap and z-fighting issues in reported levels. *Fixed issue where game invites would not be ignored from ignored users. *Fixed Orokin traps causing shockwave will cause screen blur throughout the whole level. *Fixed a Corpus extraction level that allowed users to climb out of it. *Fixed Ash’s Smoke Screen where he’d hold both melee and primary weapon. *Fixed Kogake charge attack from damaging Sentinels. *Fixed various reported collision and clipping issues across all maps. *Fixed some edge cases where melee strikes would attack with primary weapon. *Fixed melee action being temporarily blocked after completing a slide attack with Dual Zorens. *Fixed some missions may be completed by simply walking into the extraction. *Fixed mantling not always working when there are some obstructions above the player. *Fixed issue where doors remain locked after lockdown is cleared. *Fixed Phorid not attacking crouched players. *Fixed Orokin laser trap cooldown UI timer not showing on clients. *Fixed various map holes and clipping issues based on user reports. *Fixed issue where Rescue Agents and nearby AI would pause if player ran two rooms ahead. *Fixed progression stopper where secondary capture mission target did not appear. *Fixed an issue where could get sliced in half or ragdoll when her link target was meant to receive such an injury. *Fixed rescue room triggers to only enable when the objective is active to prevent bugs when it's a secondary objective. *Fixed enemies springing to their feet immediately after surviving Mag's Crush ability. *Fixed some animation blending issues when carrying Datamass. *Fixed some common trouble spots where Datamass could get stuck and be unreachable. *Fixed issue where Corpus elevator could occasionally change direction before reaching the top. *Fixed Ember’s World on Fire ability from targeting inactive turrets. *Fixed multiple issues with Mag Bullet Attractor ability (FX on host/client, unintended projectile weapon behaviour, Glaive was not working with this ability). *Fixed Hammer Boss phases breaking after Frost’s Avalanche ability. *Fixed issue where a primary or secondary Spy objective would require 0 terminals. *Fixed multiple reported crash issues. Hot-Hotfix @ 9:05 PM EDT *Fixed 'Power In Use' bug when using 's Avalanche *Fixed missing animation with Volt's Overload. *Fixed Matchmaking region resetting on Login. *Fixed 'square' light artifact around dynamic lights (most noticable in cave tilesets). *Returned Infested pack to the store after accidentally removing it. Note: Start Chart connections have changed in this Update in prep for rolling out the upcoming reworked UI. Update 8.2.1 July 3, 2013 Forum Post Just a small hotfix this afternoon... enjoy the livestream! * fixed gameplay crash when joining a mission in progress Update 8.2 June 28, 2013 Forum Post "Tenno Reinforcement" Additions: Tenno Reinforcement! * The Kogake are coverings for your hands and feet which will allow you to engage in hand-to-hand combat. Get up close and personal with these combat wraps and strike down your enemies! * Love the Kogake? Join our Kogake Kills contest! The 5 Best Kogake Kills win 1000 Platinum: link * Want to walk like an Infested? Check out the latest Infested Color Palette! * Green with envy over the Grineer? Curious about your nemesis’ arsenal? Try out some Grineer weapons as an alternative to your Tenno starting gear! * Added a “recruitment” channel to Global Chat! Changes: * Changes to Streamline Mod: cost reduction is now linear. (further explanation: link) * Changes to Scythe hit detection: adjusted timing of first swing, and added appropriate damage once swing is over (people were being murdered long after the Scythe was no longer swinging). * Lato now has queued fire, and is set up like other semi-auto weapons. * Fusion Moa hitbox has been adjusted to be larger. * Changes to IRC commands to be case insensitive and reject unknown commands to avoid embarrassing chat attempts. Edit: * Updated Prova waiting on further positive reports beyond an updated icon. Results of reports: icon has been updated, rest remains to be added. Fixes: * Fix for Team Heal not healing the team. * Fixing Warframe abilities not notifying in-mission challenges for clients. * Several Fixes for “In Air” bug when trying to cast certain powers. * Fix for ’s Well of Life and Energy Vampire being considered “in use” even on dead targets. * Fix for ’s abilities not working if thrown on Orokin ice trap. * Fixed Fusion Moa’s from launching themselves into low-earth orbit. * Fix for Vauban’s Tesla not activating if tossed onto a Grineer Shield Lancer’s shield. * Fixed Torid gas clouds not receiving damage buffs from mods. * Fixed shockwave orbs not hitting the player at certain angles. * Fixed Acrid’s DOT not always working on client. * Fixed ammo not being consumed on some weapons when shooting ’s absorb. * Fixed UI issues when resizing window when mod screen is open. * Fixes for Infested “arm” attacks behaving poorly after death. * Fix for Wyrm’s crowd dispersion not being able to stun certain enemy types. * Fix for Wyrm’s crowd dispersion not stunning certain enemies during attack sequences. * Fixed range damage issues with Wyrm’s crowd dispersion. * Adjusted crowd dispersion FX to better match damage radius. * Fix for bosses not dropping resources on clients if they’re killed by the host with a projectile weapon. * Fix for melee weapon not being usable after host migration. * Fix for jump attack now setting velocity Update 8.1.7 June 26, 2013 Forum Post "Chat Optimizations And More!" Small and powerful! * Huge optimizations to chat UI performance. * Added workarounds for 10054 and 10060 connection failures. * Fixed online missions becoming locked after host migration occurs. Players can now join provided that the objective has not yet been completed. * Fixed another case of "power in use" occurring when using Bladestorm. Update 8.1.6 June 24, 2013 Forum Post A small batch! * Weekend Dethcube bundle deal is now over. * Fixed crash when upgrading mod just as mission starts. * Fixed rare hang that could occur when joining alert missions. * Added better back-end diagnostics for chat server connection issues. Update 8.1.5 June 21, 2013 Forum Post Some fixes! * Fixed AI spawning issues in the Grineer Galleon defense level. * Increased napalm damage resistance for the Artifact Pod. * Added a new Dethcube bundle to the Market! Pew pew pew! Edit: * Removed Crawler type enemies from Artifact Defense missions. Update 8.1.4 June 21, 2013 Forum Post A tiny hotfix in prep for the Weekend! Fixes: * Polish for the Weekend Event. * Improved diagnostic report generated by crash reporter. * Improved font legibility. Update 8.1.3 July 9, 2013 Forum Post *Changement visuel du système solaire *Bibliothèque d'animation élargi pour les Grineers *Ajout de la possibilitée d'inviter des joueurs que vous n'avez pas dans votre liste d'ami ou dans votre clan *Ajout de deux consomables , qui sont des feux d'artifices ( apriori à durée limitée) *Ajout de sélecteurs de couleur : rouge, blanc et bleu Les changements : *La durée des alertes avec objet rare est doublée. *Système d'alerte 2.0 *Les arcs (le Dread et le Paris) ont un multiplicateur de cadence de tir *Amélioration des sons 3D pour les pistolets et les sentinelles *Améloration du changement d'hôte *Nouvelles animations pour certaines armes de mélées *Amélioration des "waypoint" ennemis sur la minicarte *Les pièces des dojo qui sont des impasses sont stipuler ( ex: laboratoires) *Amélioration de la détection anti-triche *Remplacement de toutes les consoles Corpus connus par des consoles Grineers *Les ennemis qui avaient l'immunité élémentaire prennent maintenat des dégats réguliers et les dégats sont multipliés si les ennemis ont des faiblesses *Les Grineers ont une plus longue animation lors de l'activation du système de sécurité *Ajouts de sons manquant pour certaines armes de mélée *Seuls les ennemis qui voient un Warframe vont activer l'alarme *Réduction des particules sur le brouillard , pour de meilleurs performances Les Warframes: * : **Attirée: Va faire effet sur toutes les cibles enface du joueur **Bouclier polarisé: Maintenant c'est un effet de zone autour du joueur **Aimant à balles: Si l'ennemi est mort alors les balles font faire un effet radial ( de zone) * : **Peau de fer: Les dégats pouvant être absorbés sont maintenant de : 400/600/800/1200 et la minuterie a été supprimée. * : **Vitesse: C'est maintenant un buff de groupe radial ,il va donner une augmentation de vitesse (10%,15%,25%,50%) et une augmentation de la cadence des arme de mêlée (15/20/22/25) **Surcharge: Dommages plus élevés pendant l'animation **Choc: Un bon enchaînement du sort augmente le nombre de chaînes et le rayon les le rayon touche de nouvelles cibles. Et correction d'un grand nombres de bugs Update 8.1.2 June 13, 2013 Forum Post *Fixed Banshee Sonar "power in use" issue *Fixed Infested bosses disappearing after being damaged by Kestrel *Added Mobile Defense missions to alerts *Fixed Tower Exterminate keys sometimes resulting in Raid missions *Fixed elevator direction being reversed in clan Dojo builder UI *Fixed elevator textures in Dojo *Fixed elemental effects not outlining Dual Cleavers properly *Fixed Acrid darts not disappearing *Updated Bo unequip sound *Fixed Polearm not collapsing after performing a jumping melee attack *Improved collision detection on Polearm attacks *Fixed Polearm sometimes appearing blurry after attacking *Fixed Sentinels missing muzzle flash when attacking *Fixed Ignis and Flux Rifle showing a clip size of 1.$ in the arsenal *Fixed incorrect tooltip description for Snow Globe *Fixed sign-in reward UI showing 1 star when awarding coupon (consecutive sign-in count wasn’t actually affected) *Fixed gameplay crashes Update 8.1.1 June 10, 2013 Forum Post * fixed issues with 's Bladestorm on client * fixed elemental visual FX not applying to polearm correctly * fixed fire visual FX missing from levels * fixed missing textures and floor in Mars - War and other Grineer Cave levels * highlight effect for Mod pickups will remain until all players have acquired the Mod * fixed cases where players could fall through elevator floor when jumping & meleeing * fixed rare DirectX crash when switching between windowed & fullscreen mode * fixed NPCs jumping down through terrain in Outpost Defense level Update 8.1.0 June 7, 2013 Forum Post Additions * Tenno reinforcements: POLEARM AND BOOMERANG! Kestrel and Orthos. The Orthos is a double bladed polearm, a first of its kind for the Tenno. The Kestrel is a deadly Boomerang, a heavy throwing weapon that can knock down enemies at a distance. * Toggle Sprint now an option in UI Settings * Aim Assist for controllers is now a toggle option. * Added Clan “Message of the Day” feature. People with Ruler or higher privileges in clans can add a MOTD by using this command “/motd” in their clan chat channel . * Mantle Animations added, get ready to front flip like Frost in the latest trailer! * Machete and Prova Prod now share a new animation set. (Prova Prod is coming!) * Kunai sheaths can now be colour customized. Changes * Defense mission reward tables have been reviewed and changed. Reward tables are now split between factions. Fusion cores have now been added to the drop tables. * Increase max length of Flux Rifle Beam. * Added gibbing polish to enemies that are killed by doors. * Added confirmation messages to UI when performing Clan Actions (promotions, etc.). * Various Sound improvements to weapons with this Hotfix! * Tesla Coils on characters will now have fewer FX. Fixes * Fixed crates being in defense mission dead zone (https://forums.warframe.com/index.php?/topic/59740-defense-mission-deadzone-please-read/) * Fixed bug where Arrows would float in game. * Fixed issue where using Mags Crush on Moas would cause them to “die” twice. * Fix for Ammo pack beacon remaining in game after ammo is picked up. * Improvements to Galleon Wall Running in certain connectors . * Fix for sprint preventing certain weapons functions (sprint and aim works, sprint and shoot cancels run). * Fix client issue with Blade Storm: wasn’t properly creating teleport effects. * Fixed various collision issues affecting AI enemies and players in the Orokin Void levels. * Fixed arm fins on and Excalibur Prime clipping through the arm when using iron sights. * Fix for Grineer bombard rockets being collidable after explosion * Fix for triggered pressure plates being host only in Orokin Void. * Fix for lighting issues in certain levels. * Fix for Capture Target being dissolved by acrid, becoming un-capturable. * Fix for Nyx absorb being interrupted by Nauseous crawlers. * Fix for Volt getting up from bleedout when speed ends. * Fix for Kunai not operating as a silent weapon. * Fixed kills not being counted by Rhino’s Charge and Stomp. * Fixed player being held in air when pulled by Grineer Scorpion on different elevation Update 8.0.7.1 June 7, 2013 Forum Post * Fixed issues with Decoy’s ability to distract enemies. The current design is that the AI will give up trying to kill a decoy they cannot reach or damage. * Fix for reticule not being in center of screen. * Reposition for reload animations. This is related to the Reticule. Sorry for any confusion! * Fix for clients not seeing ’s silence. * Increased the damage on Dera Energy Rifle. * Increased fire distance on the Flux Rifle. * Reduced fieldron cost for Lanka Rifle. * Fixed issues where Void Key missions were unjoinable by invite. Update 8.0.7 June 6, 2013 Forum Post * Fix for Jackal falling through floor. We have removed the portal-creating escape methods from his arsenal. * Fixes for reloads repeating at low framerates (this should help with Kunai). * Coupons have returned to the login-reward pool! They are for use on the www.warframe.com/buyplatinum for discounts! * Fix for Kunai sound FX. * Game now indicates when a game invite was successfully sent. * Fix for getting stuck in a sprinting state after sliding. * Fix for matchmaking options when joining a Void Key Lobby. * Fix for objective markers not disappearing after completing capture objective. * Fix for Lotus not talking in languages other than English. Rephrase: If you run game in language other than "English", Lotus would not speak her lines (these lines were still English). * Fix for Power in Use bug (maybe time for a Livestream rematch!). * Fix 's Overheat ability preventing all damage/healing when damaged when upgraded and mixed with upgraded Focus mod. * Fixed ’s Silence ability not affecting enemies. * Improved aiming reticule visibility. * Fixed Torid rockets detonating immediately after firing. Additional fixes: * Fix for Ogris and Multishot damaging player. Update 8.0.6 May 31, 2013 Forum Post Additions *Added a chance to win discounts on Website Platinum Bundles to the daily login rewards! Reverted until further notice! Changes *Couches have been repossessed from all Tenno Dojos. The Tenno told us “these aren’t ninja enough”, so we are working to decorate appropriately in future *Dojo room capacity upped to 64 *Users who made their Warframe accounts on the www.warframe.com website can now use their Steam Wallet on the Buy Platinum page as a payment option, instead of being limited to Ultimate Pay This Change has also been reverted until further notice. A few web changes need some fixin'. Sit tight, it´ll come! *The Optional Reset is now live again. The team has come up with the following: IF you now contribute to Dojo, you Forfeit Optional Reset. Prompts will inform you of this as you play the game Fixes *Fixed bug where reload completion circle stays on screen after duel ends. *Fixed reloading and charging being cancelled by sprinting on charged weapons. *Fixed round music playing after dueling player has disconnected. *Fixed ’s Tesla traps not appearing on clients that join after thrown. *Fixed Forma Blueprint icon to match up with Forma icon. *Various improvements to member list population on Chat Window. *Fix occurrences of the Ballista stomp hitting the player twice. *Fixed infested leapers not being affected by Vauban’s bounce while leaping in air. *Fixed issues with dueling where players could be teleported or break barrier into arena. *Fixed Forma not being obtained by user as reward in alert missions. *Fixed Rage mod not having a polarity. *Added contribution filtering for tech projects to prevent over contribution. *Fix and teleport in duels, no longer target spectators. *Fixed Grineer Scorpion not working on client. *Fixed damage inconsistency with Orokin traps on host/client. *Fixed crash when host migration occurs while capture victim is downed. *Fix for Corpus melee enemies not attacking defense target. *Fixed Vortex functionality causing issues with other abilities (namely bounce). Update 8.0.5 May 28, 2013 Forum Post "Its getting Hot(Fix) in here!" *Fixed Sonic Boom damage on client *Fixed Ash Shuriken and Nyx Psychic Bolts not functioning correctly on clients *Fixed exploit where an Orokin Void mission could be started without the host directly using a Void Key *Fixed dueling in Dojo breaking after a host migration occurs *Fixed clients not connecting to new host when host migration occurs in Dojo *Fixed not being able to sell Blueprints received from Orokin Void missions *Void Key packs are now guaranteed to include one rare key *Increased drop rate of Reaper Blade and Latron Prime Receiver to "Common" for Void Level "III" Missions *Sentinel buffs: improved firing accuracy, plus extended attack range for Warrior and Revenge to 15m *Decreased volume on DethCube firing effects *Launcher improvements: Added a new content download system and verification tool. You can trigger a verification scan from the launcher settings to repair corrupted files in place without having to re-download the entire game. Content updates are now even more rigorously checked for corruption and the launcher now includes download statistics for the content update phase. *Added note regarding Orokin Void blueprint drop rates. Update 8.0.4 May 24, 2013 Forum Post "Hit Me With Your Best Hot(Fix)" *Added confirmation when quitting or leaving Clans. *Option added for larger font size in chat window. *Only members with forged dojo keys can contibute to Dojos. *Critical chances on bows have been fixed, (10% for normal, 20% for charged). *Vauban powers now working as intended. A bug prevented the physics of most skills to work properly. *Fix for Level 1 enemies appearing in difficult missions in The Void. *Fix for Reaper Handle drop rate being too high. *Fixes for various Blueprints not being saved to inventory, including Reaper. *Flame Lancer and Shotgun Grineer improvements. They will no longer shoot at targets out of range. *Fixed objective not disappearing for clients on Orokin Levels. *Fixed issue where Players would get stuck in the Dojo GreatHall *Fixed issue where destruction of Dojo Elements not working as intended. *Fixed issue where permissions for Dojo Roles not working as intended. *Improved communication cues for Speed Runs in The Void. *Fix for game invites between Clan members who aren't on Friends list. *Fixed issues with beam being visible for too long on certain beam weapons. *Fix for UI Synchronization when other players did contributions to rooms you were simultaneously contributing to. *Fix for fire effects now showing up on clients until shields are down. *Fix for Grineer Lancers not shield-bashing. *Fix for Grineer Scoprion Rope remaining out when she is killed during pull action. *Lech Kril no longer burns himself with Fire... what a Pyro! *Various Crash fixes. Update 8.0.3 May 24, 2013 Forum Post "Some Like It Hotter!" *Fixed Nyx Absorb not working, resulting in "Power in Use" bug. *Fixed remaining levels that resulted in Critical failures, sending users into emptiness. *Snowglobe bug fixed. *Fixed issue where end-of-mission rewards were not being saved (namely in The Void). *Fixed issue where Login Rewards (including Forma) were not being obtained. *Fixed issue where Foundry would break after receiving certain drops. *Fixed Ash Chassis tag appearing on incorrect items. Update 8.0.2 May 24, 2013 Forum Post "Comin In' Hot!" *Frost Powers not working *Latron Prime recipes reading "Ash Chassis" requirement *General bugs with "Ash Chassis" appearing where not intended *Void Key pack giving 3 out of 5 keys (ALL people with this should make support.warframe.com tickets) *Dojo Permissions not working as intended. *Can no longer sell Clan Key Blueprint *Improvement to Critical Mission bug where levels would send users into emptiness and death. More progress coming soon. Update 8.0 May 23, 2013 Forum Post Rise of the Warlords ADDITIONS: Grineer Galleon (NEW LOCATION SET!) *At last we can reveal the Grineer ships! *Explore vast, rusted chambers evocative of an amazing space-submarine vibe that exudes the gritty bulk of the Grineer Army! *The Grineer ships come with new vicious enemies, hell-bent on dismembering any Tenno intruders. *Lieutenant Lech Kril has been training and this already formidable Grineer boss has new tricks up his sleeve. Orokin Void (NEW SECRET LOCATION SET!) *An exciting new tile-set hidden within a dimensional fold! *Players can buy or loot Void Keys to open up exciting loot runs in the Ancient Orokin Towers. *Explore the hidden fortresses of the Ancient Orokin race! *But beware, these are dangerous places, fraught with traps and guarded by the corrupted remains of past-raiders! DOJO BUILDING (ALPHA) *Brand new tile set with Tenno architecture & design *New set of possibilities for user-created levels begins with our Dojo Building (Alpha). *Clan members contribute resources to fund construction projects to build their Clan Dojo. *Architects have total control of the layout, selecting hallways, junctions and special rooms to build. *Clan members 'vote with their resources', funding the construction to completion. **Note: Expect a few bumps as this is an ambitious new feature for Warframe: player-created levels! We will be working hard to smooth out the kinks and pave the way for amazing player-built future of Warframe! *The Dojo can be accessed by joining or creating a clan. Doing this automatically puts a Clan Key blueprint in your inventory to craft. DOJO RESEARCH (ALPHA) *Clans can build Dojo rooms that open up Technology Research options... *This gives your clan access to an array of deadly new weapons only accessible through the research system. *Clan members collect research samples and pool resources to fund advanced new weaponry projects. *Upon completion, members have access to Blueprints allowing them to build never-seen-before weaponry in their Foundry! DUELING (ALPHA) *Clans can build special dueling rooms to challenge your Clan members to friendly duels! *Clan members can watch the action and cry foul... our small dueling team is eager for feedback and have been careful to balance dueling in a way that only affects the Duels. POLARIZE WEAPON SYSTEM! *Got your gear to level 30? Prepare to Polarize! *With the newly discovered “Forma”, you can now add or swap a Polarity value on your gear every time you reach level 30. *Forma can be purchased or found through Daily Login Rewards, Alerts, or possible Missions rewards for completing missions in The Orokin Void. HUD IMPROVEMENTS! (Key Commands) *Viewing your party’s stats is now a Toggle option instead of Hold key! *Want to take some fancy screenshots... WITHOUT the HUD? Now you can! WHAT IS Stalker? *We don’t know... but we’ve heard killing him can garner quite the reward... NEW WEAPONS & GEAR! *20+ new weapons added in this update! *Tenno crafted Kunai (throwing daggers) available in the market for a silent weapon option in your pistol slot. *New Grineer weapons added to the Market including the Machete, Dual Cleavers, and the lethal Vulkar sniper rifle. *By popular demand the Market also now has a single-handed Ether Sword, and Dual Broncos for sale. *As mentioned above, Clan Research brings 9 exciting new player weapons to Warframe, but you need to build your Research facilities to discover them! *Energy weapons, Biological Toxins and high-impact explosives are waiting to be uncovered. *In addition to these weapons, there are 5 rare weapons to chase in special drops. Who will discover them first? *New Sentinel Pet available in the Marketplace...the infamous Dethcube! *Looking for blueprint components to build your Frost Prime? Seek out the Orokin Towers in the Void! BRAND NEW MODS!'' *Sanctuary - Creates a shield around the player when they are reviving fallen allies. *Reach - Extends melee reach by % *Master Thief - % chance to unlock locked lockers. *Insulation - Reduces effect of environment ice on shields. *Rage - Damage done to your health is added to your energy. *Melee Channel - Any energy you expend in casting is added to your next melee strike. *Acrobat - Reduces stamina cost on wallruns! *Hawk Eye - Pistol zoom *Eagle Eye - Rifle zoom '''CHANGES: *Ambient FX for Vauban's Tesla ability have been toned down *Infested enemy types now play reaction to Banshee Soundquake. *Rhino’s Iron Skin ability once again gives push immunity. *Rhino’s Iron Skin damage absorption values capped: but up to a damage (d) cap of: 200 d, 400 d, 600 d, and 800 d based on mod rank. *Rhino’s Iron Skin ability draws Aggro from enemies. *Alloy Plate Drop Rates have increased and been added as a resource to Pluto *Recipes for crafting weapons have been adjusted to a lower resource requirement. * Shuriken improvements added: it now seeks targets and multiple projectiles added at higher ranks. FIXES: *Fixed issue where Vauban's Bounce ability could be used to chain-incapacitate humanoid enemies during their recovery state. *Fixed issue where some Warframe powers would be available even if you didn't have the mod equipped. *Fixed misnamed Systems Blueprints. *Fixed some animation event and damage deformer related crashes *Fixed bug with Extermination Missions not being able to be completed. *Fix for fused ability mod, it now properly and consistently increases power. Additional Information: *"WHERE IS TRADING?" It is still being worked on, not ready for deployment yet. *Team standing by for bug reports! Catégorie:Update Catégorie:Update 8